


Проклятое кимоно

by Suzu_Sol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Sol/pseuds/Suzu_Sol
Summary: Не стоит надевать кимоно со странными картинками





	Проклятое кимоно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet  
> Написано на WTF Kimono 2015  
> Предупреждения: тентакли; секс с фантастическими существами  
> При наведении на японский термин выпадает подсказка

Мицуро зажёг несколько свечей, который нашёл в домике, разжёг жаровню и подтащил футон, на котором лежал Акихиро, поближе к ней. Попытался растереть Акихиро, но быстро понял, что толку из этого не выйдет. Должны же здесь где-то быть хоть какое-то одеяло или одежда? Домик не выглядел жилым: толстый слой пыли, рассохшиеся сёдзи, разбитая посуда. Кажется, отсюда уходили в спешке. Стоять голым посреди комнаты было неуютно, снаружи завывал буран, Акихиро, провалившегося под лёд, надо было срочно отогревать.  
Старые свечи давали мало света, всё вокруг утопало в пляшущих тенях, по ногам дуло, и Мицуро быстро стало не по себе. Но лучше уж какое-то жилище, чем утонуть или потеряться и насмерть замёрзнуть.  
Под ногами в очередной раз скрипнула доска, и Мицуро осенило, что под ней мог быть тайник. Он поставил свечу на пол и ощупал сочленения досок. Точно!  
В тайнике, довольно большом, отыскалось сакэ и куча тряпья, на поверку сплошь женского. Мицуро издал победный клич и принялся быстро одевать Акихиро. Ну и что, что бабское, ему сейчас всё равно, да и выбирать не приходится. Он откопал в ворохе ткани белый хлопчатый дзюбан, посадил бессознательного Акихиро на футоне и, придерживая за плечи, всунул руку в рукав. К тому моменту, как Мицуро смог подвязать его узким пояском, он почти вспотел. Акихиро, при своём некрупном телосложении, оказался тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Вот бабуля Мицуро, подвизавшаяся почти всю жизнь врачом-костоправом, умела ловко раздевать и одевать бессознательных пациентов, да ещё в такие загогулины сворачивать, что, кажется, человек так и сложиться не может.  
Бледно-зелёный нагадзюбан с бледно-лиловой же подкладкой был очень мягким и приятным на ощупь. Только вышитые на нём знаки прочитать Мицуро не мог, хотя в его семье учили считать и писать, заниматься каллиграфией и даже слагать танка: отец был бедный самурай, лишившийся хозяина, ронин. За хулительные слова, произнесённые или даже от скуки накорябанные на дереве, Мицуро всегда ругали, а один раз, услышав, как он обзывает местных хулиганов, даже выпороли. Да и от местного монаха он знал, что незнакомые иероглифы могут быть как заклинанием, так и проклятием, а могут — пожеланием счастья или рецептом супа. Тот монах так однажды свитки с молитвой и рецептом и попутал. Но за то, что Мицуро над ним смеялся до колик, заставил выучить назубок и уметь писать даже с закрытыми глазами несколько сутр, изгоняющих злых духов. Смысла в тех заклинаниях не было, на взгляд Мицуро, ни малейшего, но вызубрить пришлось.  
Мицуро встряхнул головой, отгоняя назойливые мысли. Он устал, очень хотелось спать, но надо было переодеть друга и себе что-нибудь найти. Вряд ли за ночь их промокшая одежда высохнет. Так что выбирать не приходилось, надевать нужно было всё, что есть.  
Нашлось в куче кимоно, сделанное из различных шёлковых лоскутов. Таких Мицуро никогда не видел. Оно было пёстрое, а изнутри подкладка оказалась тоже из нескольких кусков. Это его очень развеселило. Он даже подумал, не надеть ли его, но случайно дотронулся до холодной руки Акихиро и передумал.  
Последнее кимоно заставило Мицуро содрогнуться. На плотном шёлке были нарисованы жутчайшие демоны и ёкаи, терзающие людей. Вот каппа вытаскивают окровавленные внутренности через задний проход у затянутого под воду мужчину и насилуют женщину, и тут же они едят их ребёнка, перемазавшись в крови. Вот прекрасная девушка совокупляется с юношей, а из-под подола кимоно, распахнутого на груди, виден лисий хвост. Вот процессия ёкаев пугает до помрачения рассудка одинокого путника: глаза его вытаращены, изо рта пена, волосы вздыблены, а косодэ разорвано на груди. На внутренней стороне морские чудища совокуплялись с юдзё, засовывая во все доступные места по щупальцу, а то и по три.  
Мицуро покраснел и отбросил кимоно. Пошарил в тряпье и выудил ещё дзюбан и юкату. Облегчённо вздохнув, он облачился в них, а оставшееся на самом дне ало-золотое утикакэ в журавлях решил использовать вместо одеяла. Под ним и нашёлся глиняный кувшинчик с сакэ, а еще мышиные какашки. Странно, но ничто из одежды не выглядело погрызенным или запачканным…  
Выпив подогретого сакэ, Мицуро лег на бок рядом с Акихиро, на лице у которого начало появляться подобие румянца, и накрылся утикакэ. Но через десять минут, изворочавшись от странного зуда и словно бы чужих мыслей «одно кимоно не надето», вылез и, кое-как натянув на Акихиро страшное кимоно, подпоясал широким оби, завязав его спереди бантом. Ему часто приходилось помогать своим старшим сёстрам завязывать пояса. Ну и что, что спереди завязал, как у проституток. Когда очнётся — перевяжет. Не лежать же ему на узле. Что можно было и не надевать оби, он сообразил не сразу. Махнул рукой и снова улёгся под утикакэ.  
Проснулся он от чего-то скользкого, холодного, толкнувшегося ему в рот и забиравшегося под кимоно. И сразу откатился, моментально вспомнив про огромных осьминогов, изображённых на кимоно.  
В неверном свете догорающих свечей из-под утикакэ выпросталось множество сизых щупалец. Они оставляли склизкие следы на досках. Мицуро в ужасе пошарил у пояса, ища рукоять катаны, но вспомнил, что потерял меч в буране, и покрылся холодным потом. Щупальца потянулись к нему, и он пополз, как сидел, к стене, опрокинув по пути одну из свечей. Та потухла, и горячий воск, пролившись на ладонь Мицуро, заставил его немного прийти в себя. Он схвати вторую свечу, подвернувшуюся под руку, и швырнул её в щупальца. Кожа на них от огня вспучилась и лопнула, обнажая розово-белое мясо, запахло жареной рыбой. Но вместо скукожившихся, конвульсивно извивающихся щупалец появились новые.  
Они сбросили утикакэ на пол и подняли Акихиро над футоном. Один фиолетовый отросток проник в рот Акихиро, другой ритмично задвигался под слоями шёлка. Чёрные длинные волосы друга закрывали его лицо, сам он дёргался и мычал, обвитый уже несколькими щупальцами. Мельком пойманный взгляд распахнутых тёмных глаз Акихиро был полон ужаса. Мицуро, едва не вздумавшему позорно бежать, стало жутко и стыдно разом. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая хоть какую-нибудь мантру, и прозевал момент, когда одно из щупалец подобралось к нему и присосалось к ноге.  
В кровь будто впрыснули кипяток: стало невыносимо жарко и тут же бросило в озноб.  
Яд?!  
Мицуро подскочил, задыхаясь от боли, и увидел, как из кимоно полезло множество рук: зелёные — каппа, девичьи, покрытые глазами, похожими на монетки, от ладоней до плеча, когтистые руки демонов. Вывалили наружу свои огромные мошонки тануки, распустили рыжие хвосты кицунэ. Кто-то закричал высоким женским голосом, ему вторил вой обакэ. Огромные уродливые тени скалились огненными пастями со всех стен.  
Акихиро повернул к нему лицо, но вместо глаз, носа и губ у него было женское лоно. На оголившемся бедре под кимоно, задранным чужими руками, жадно шарящими по телу, Акихиро зловеще улыбался ему алым ртом.  
Мицуро взвыл, замахал руками и шлёпнулся на задницу, ошеломлённо открывая и закрывая рот. Перевешивая его, из-под юката торчал его налитый кровью член с его же лицом. Комната перекосилась, как будто глаза сползли куда-то ниже пояса. Леденея от ужаса, Мицуро схватился за голову, но нащупал вместо неё и шеи огромный фаллос. И тут же их с Акихиро потащило друг к другу.  
Не надо было завязывать на нём бант, мелькнула паническая мысль, и он вновь зажмурился. Ноги и ладони скользили по полу, как бы он ни упирался, и в итоге оставалось только смириться, как шептал невидимый голос, поддаться, позволить себе окунуться в запретные желания…  
«Мицуро, негодник, ты что делаешь!» — услышал он голос старика-монаха и словно получил пощёчину.  
«Немедленно учи сутры! Великие Алмазную, Лотосовую и Праджняпарамита. И «наму Амида буцу» не забудь написать сто восемь раз!»  
Наму Амида буцу.  
«Атандай тандахадай тандахатэ…» — вспомнил он первую строку и заозирался. Акихиро был уже всего в шаге от него, склоняя голову с раскрывающимся лоном навстречу. Рядом с футоном рассыпались угли из перевёрнутой жаровни, от них тлели доски и край утикакэ. Мицуро из последних сил дотянулся до одного горячего уголька, обжигаясь до кровавых волдырей, схватил его, раздул и, наплевав на боль — жизнь дороже пальцев! — начал чертить в воздухе иероглифы, проговаривая:  
— Атандай тандахадай тандахатэ  
Тандакусярэ тандасюдарэ сюдарэ…  
Головка воткнулась в призывно раскрытую щель на лице. Мицуро зачертил быстрее, содрогаясь от невыносимого, выкручивающего удовольствия, голос его сорвался на последнем звуке, и он рухнул под оглушительный визг. Руки, щупальца и другие части вылезших тварей вздулись мыльным пузырём и взорвались с оглушительным стоном.  
Очнулся Мицуро от надрывного кашля. Осторожно приоткрыл один глаз — на забрызганном, изгаженном футоне, склонившись в три погибели, харкал слизью и кровью Акихиро.  
На кимоно стёрлась половина рисунков, но другая оживлённо двигалась по шёлку, намекая, что это ещё не конец. Мицуро ощупал голову — на месте. На всякий случай заглянул к себе под подол — тоже всё в порядке — и наконец облегчённо выдохнул.  
Проклятое кимоно они в четыре руки содрали и бросили на жаровню. Для верности подожгли свечами и углями футон и утикакэ, и даже сёдзи, а одну свечу Мицуро забросил на соломенную крышу. Та быстро вспыхнула, но из за снега кругом всё могло быстро потухнуть, да и в любом случае, несмотря на холод снаружи, оставаться здесь ни Мицуро, ни Акихиро не собирались.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил друг, чем смутил Мицуро до пылающих от стыда ушей. Это же он притащил Акихиро в этот дом, надел на него все эти тряпки и желал его! Акихиро, видимо, прочитав всё это по его лицу, пожал плечами и потёр шею, всю в багровых отметинах от присосок осьминога. Руки и ноги были покрыты ими же.  
— Я бы замёрз до смерти. А потом эти монстры могли и меня, и тебя погубить, но ты нас спас. Не испугался.  
— Ну да, конечно, — буркнул Мицуро и потянул друга, стоявшего босиком в одном исподнем, за руку. — Пойдём, здесь, южнее, должен быть храм одного знакомого мне монаха. Он точно нас приютит, накормит и поможет отбиться от чудовищ, если они за нами потянутся.  
Послышались пронзительный смех и звуки барабанов-тайко. И сразу же кровь наполнило желание чего-то необычного, стремление пойти за звуком барабанов, увидеть…  
Акихиро одёрнул его, хмуро произнёс одними губами: «Шествие ёкаев!» — и бросился в указанном ранее направлении, уводя за собой Мицуро. Через несколько дзё желание отпустило Мицуро, и он прибавил шагу, уже сам уводя к храму своего друга под доносящиеся в спину завывания нечисти и шепча совершенно бессмысленное, но въевшееся в кости с детства:  
— Атандай тандахадай тандахатэ  
Тандакусярэ тандасюдарэ сюдарэ…  
После он обязательно поблагодарит старого монаха за вызубренные отрывки Лотосовой сутры. После. Когда доберутся до храма.  



End file.
